Liz and Red
by MgP-sEnTiNeL
Summary: ...Being kissed by Red was amazing. There was no place safer than his arms. Nothing sweeter than his careful, gentle movements..." I thought someone should write about Liz and Reds lovestory. In detail. So here it is. Please watch the rating!Adults only
1. First Kiss

**Liz and Red**

Hey folks this is my first fiction that is´nt written in my mothertongue (german) so please be gentle, although criticism is very welcome to eradicate the errors I´ve surely made.  
I thought the lovestory of Red and Liz to be the most beautiful I´ve ever heard of.  
So here it is. Follow me back to Hellboy I were Liz and Myers are standing in the cage where the helldogs are breeding…

**Chapter One: Finding you in the dark**

Hellboy:  
Crack…."Marco, Marco would you please bring you´re broad red ass down here" said the walkie-talkie. Liz... with all his might Hellboy clashed his way through the solid stone floor.  
Even if he wouldt never admit it, his heart was cramped in fear right now. He needed to get to her…now. Pieces of stone were flying around his head. Pictures began to build in his head. Her ivory white body bathed in blood. Her soft and beautiful face distorted in fear… or pain. Harder and harder his fist hit the stone as he made his way down. After all, after a mighty stroke, the floor he was standing on, gave way and he fell into the danger zone, feeling nothing but relieve that he was getting to her. That he could throw his massive body between her and any danger, that she was confronted with right now.

Liz:  
As the ceiling splattered and shattered rocks were filling the air, the only thing that caught her eye, was the red falling image that hung in the air. Right now she was aware of how much she counted on him. He was the constant in her life. The one that would always be there, no matter how grumpy, lonely, afraid, hurt or dangerous she felt. The one that would come to her even if she was facing hells army.  
Right now her heart was flying to his massive frame, that fought his way through the never ending stream oft he helldogs. And if her guardian angel lookes like the devil himself. So what?  
But this time it seemed that her gaurdian angel needed help himself. Once hellboy fell and his sarcastic comments ceased, the world spun the other way round. He who survived everything, who was never anything else but strong…it looked like they were really going to hurt him??? It could´nt be, but right now it seemed like even Hellboy himself could be….dying?  
„Hit me" she commanded.

Hellboy:  
They were too many. Too much for him. He would´nt be able to protect her this time. Desperation flooded his already dizzy brain. The water was so cold under him. The hits and bites hurt so much. They filled all of his view, he could´nt see Liz any longer. Suddenly the cold was gone, Hellboy felt all warm and he saw an angel walking towards him with arms outstreched wide.  
The angel had her face, the warmth felt familiar and comforting. The last thing he saw, before loosing consciousness, was a burning face of a helldog right in front of him.

Liz:  
As the fire was leaving her, Liz fainted. This was common to her, uncommon was that the passing out felt so deep. That the blackout was pitch black.  
She tried to move, but her body was´nt obeying her. Liz was floating unmoving into the great nothing. Panicky she tried to get a hold to something, to anthing that could stop her fading away . Something was sucking on her mouth and it felt as if she should move her whole body inside out of her mouth… and the something was suceeding.  
Now there was´nt even her own body with her in the darkness anymore. Nothing that could scream in fear, nothing she could wrap the arms around and shrink away. She was just naked, raw and alone in the dark, with nothing to stand between her and the nothing.

Hellboy:  
„You´re father gave you the opportunity to choose" agent Myers shouted. Images of him and Broom filled his head… then of him and Liz. Her rare smile. Of how she always tried to do the right thing. And he knew, what she would have done right now. He raised his huge hands to his horns and pulled, his strong neck flexing backwards. A cracking noise told him that they broke off and he felt more like himself again.  
Slamming them into Rasputin he sealed his choice and prayed to all gods to rescue Liz and to forgive him.

Liz unconsious frame leaned against the wall of the dark stone tunnel. „She has got no pulse… she is not breathing." Myers said breathlessly. Even if this was anticipated, Hellboy felt as if he had lost ground. He sank on his knees beside her, feeling the cold, hard stone under his knees. Cupping her face with his big red hand. He desperately needed to kiss her… her soft lips. But she was´nt his girl. She had decided for Myers and he had given her his blessign for it. Defeated he kissed her forehead. . „Liz" he called softly. „I never said I love you" he whispered „but we both always knew. Don´t be afraid I´ll come and get you and kill everyone that tries to hold you."

Liz:  
Suddenly the darkness was filled with a voice. She knew this voice. It had always been with her. If only she could remember.  
All of a sudden her mind was pushed back into something she recognized after a moment as her body. She took a deep breath and felt something hard and uncomfortable against her back. So she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw, was a broad red chest right in front of her. Lifting her eyes her view was filled with a big, red and even broader grin on Hellboys face. He stood and reached an arm out to her. Half smiling she took it and struggled to get to her feet, only to throw herself into his arms. Holding him so tight it almost hurt and pressed the air out of her lungs.

Hellboy:  
As she opened her eyes again. Relieve streamed through him. He stood, pulling her with him.  
Suddenly he felt her against his chest pullng him near. Hellboy stiffened. How desperately he had wished for something like this to happen. But not as friends… it was so hard having her so near…yet knowing she would never be his. But this was Liz and before Hellboy knew it his body had acted and had pulled her even nearer… had buried his nose in her fragrant hair.. had slung a hand around her neck. „In the dark…. I heard youre voice…. what did you say" Liz mumbled trough deep sighing breaths.  
Without thinking he responded „I said hey… you on the other side… let her go,… because for…" feeling her shaky breath on his lips he could´nt go on and pulled away, before he could´nt stop himself any longer from kissing her. Taking a deep breath he decided that she deserved the truth after all and leaned in again"…for her I´ll cross over" he whispered against her face" .. an then youll be sorry" he ended anxiously, but with a small smile on his face.

Liz:  
While Red was speaking Liz curled up against him, feeling his strong body against hers, his arms around her, his dark voice that vibrated in his chest, the warmth. She wished that she never would have to let go again and decided to do just that. Red loved her, he always had. And maybe she had loved him always too. As he pulled away to take a deep breath and trembled slightly under her grip, Liz made her choice and returned his smile. Determinated she inclined her head up to him, slowly closing her eyes.

Hellboy:  
As she smiled in answer Hellboy relaxed slightly. So she was´nt angry at him for loving her. At least he would always be able to love her from far away. He admired her lashes as she closed her eyes. She was all so beautiful, why did ne never notice how handsome her lashes were? And then it struck him:  
Because he had never seen her from so near by. And she was getting nearer and nearer.  
Red froze, head blank, holding his breath, heart racing, feeling fragile and shaky. As Liz´ lips touched him Red wanted to cry, or cry out, or moan… but he did nothing of it. He just stood still and savoured the feeling of her, oh so soft, warm and perfect lips on his devlish ones and her small frame safe and warm in his arms. Her fire danced around them and enfolded them in a warm bright cocoon. Her sweet breath lingered on his lips as she opened her mouth slightly and brushed her tongue over his breathless lips. As he felt this warm, moist intruder knock on his doors he could´nt resist any longer and kissed her back. Lifting her a few inches up in his arms wrapping his lips around hers. Tasting her sweet flavour on himself , he opened his mouth in a silent moan and felt her tongue trace the inner part of his lips. Cautiously, for not to scare her away, he let their tongues touch and was astonished to hear a small sigh escape her lips.

Liz:  
Being kissed by Red was amazing. There was no place safer than his arms. Nothing sweeter than his careful, gentle movements. Liz melted for him. As they broke apart her heart was racing and she held on to his steady frame. Her cheeks blushed as she looked shyly up to him only to see him incredulously looking down to her. A small smile crept on her face, as she cupped his face in her too small hand. „Let´s go home Red" she said and turned to the tunnel. „How many of us are left" she asked into her walkie-talkie. „Only me?" came Mannings small voice out oft he device.  
„I think he´s right" said Myers with a severe tone and without looking anyone in the eye. „Let´s go and get him and then out of here."


	2. In your arms

**Chapter Two: In your arms**

Hellboy:  
Back at the Transporter Red climbed into his wooden cage. He had persuaded Liz to drive in the front seat. It was warm comfy and much safer there for her. And he needed a little time to sort things out for himself. On the way back, Liz had grabbed his hand, and even more amazing she had done it when the way was easy to go. Not for support or anything, as it seemed she simply … yes that was the question, was´nt it? What was she doing right now? If he would´nt have been himself but another man, the answer would have been simple. She was evolving a …kind of… relationship with him? Sighing Red touched his lips that had been kissed for first time not long before.

Liz:  
Sitting in the front seat oft he Transporter Liz began to think in similar ways. How would this go? A real relationship with Red? Yes, definetely. That was´nt the question. Liz had never trusted a man enough to even consider this, but Red was the one who could take all this. Including… another thing that Liz never even tried… you know. Liz tried to never loose control, always fearing her fire. She never had thought that she would find a man that she would dare take to her bed, without fear of killing him. With Red all this things came into near reach, but did she want this with him? Remembering how good his body had felt under her touch, how gentle his usually cruel hands had been. Her face blushed as she noticed how much she wanted him already. Butterflies flew in her stomach and she tried to hide her face from Mannings and Myers. But although… Hellboy was´nt human…so… did he have… could he even? Liz remebered his huge frame and devlish face. What if he was huge there also. Was his anatomy in this part even human? What if they could´nt have sex, at least not without hurting her?  
This was´nt a thing one could simply ask. Liz´ face fell slightly as she bothered what to do about it.

Hellboy:  
In his wooden cage Red was still wondering what life he could offer Liz, and how their next meeting would go. As the Transporter came to a halt he had decided to take what he could get, and not to complain about what he could´nt get. It had to be all her choice. He promised himself not to push things in the slightest. As he jumped down the container Liz awaited him with a small smile and led their way to their tonights sleeping place. It was nothing more, than a better camp, but it was better than taking their way back home in one run, or to spend the night in the transporter. It was late and they were all very tired so after a quick and silent meal they went to sleep quickly. As Hellboy streched out on his cot he listened to the wind that rattled against the walls of the tent. He wondered if this was really better than a night in the transporter. At least it would have been warmer for Liz. But he just could not walk over to her tent and ask if everything was allright. He simply could´nt. So he lay awake, wondering over this eventful day.

Liz:  
The camp was a good alternative. Which Hotel would have had room for a whole frakshow like them. Bleeding, bruised… or big red and devlish? But this was Russia and it was freezing cold. She cuddled deeper into her thick sleepingbag and tried to find some sleep. Round about 2 o´clock in the morning she gave up. Her feet were ice cold. And her nose had icicles on it…nearly. So she got up opened her sleeping bag and wrapped it around herself as she put on her shoes. Cold air brushed over her naked skin as she pulled on something warmer to sleep in. Longingly she thought back to Reds warm embrace. Standing still for a second she wondered if this was an option.  
What would it look like, if she just went over to his tent? What would it look like in the morning, if the others noticed? Did she care? A tent shaking breeze rattled on the tent pegs that held her shelter upright. „So what?" she said quietly and opened the tarpaulin just a little bit to get out. If it had been cold inside the tent, outside it was freezing. She hurried over to the one slighly bigger tent on her right. Standing in front of it she hesitated. What should she say to him. „Red, could I sleep in your arms tonight… but please nothing further. I havent figured that out for me yet?" She snorted quietly and began backing away.

Hellboy:  
Someone was outside. Who in the world would be outside in such a weather without reasonable cause. Maybe Kroenen was´nt as dead as they thought. Red struggled his way out of his sleepingbag, reached for his gun and tiptoed towards the entrance. Flapping the tent open, he held his gun directly into the face of…  
„Liz?" he said thunderstruck. „what are you doing… outside?... I mean… is everything allright?" he stammered completely baffled.  
„I just.." Liz responded partly ashamed, partly confounded „..emm… Red… could you …just take the gun out of my face?...Please?" she asked to gain time.  
„Sorry" Red said and ripped the gun literally back into his pocket. „So is everything allright?" he asked again. Liz´face went pink. „I was just wondering if… you know it´s really cold and…" „Yes?" Red asked totally not seeing the point. „I… emm… forget it Red everythings allright." Liz tried to smile encouraging already turning away. Red caught her hand before she had turned fully. „It is cold and you were thinking… what?" he said trying to understand her odd behaviour.

Liz:  
His hand felt warm and comforting on hers. Even in this freezing outback Red was still on his normal temperature. „Look at this" he said „you ARE freezing. I bet I´m 10 degrees warmer than…I´m much warmer than …you"  
Liz did´nt need to look up to see realization dawning on his face. „You are in front of my tent … and you´re cold… and…"  
„I need to get back to my tent" Liz tried to free herself from his grip, but got pulled back instead. 

Hellboy:  
As he pulled her into his warm embrace, he felt elated and protective and wonderful. As soft as he could he said „Liz… I… if you want to … if you really want to, you can sleep… just sleep of course … in my arms tonight … you know it has some advantages to have a half demon … as … as"  
„Boyfriend!" Liz mumbled against his shoulder. „That would be nice" she said.  
Hellboy took a shaky breath and snuggled his face in her hair once more. „Boyfriend" it echoed cosy in the back of his head. Then he simply pulled her off the ground and carried her back into his tent. After he had placed her carefully on his cot, he turned to close the tent once more. As he turned he looked down to her in the dark. She made room for him on the cot and cuddled deeper into her sleepingbag not looking up to him. He made it back to his own sleeping bag, lay down next to her on his side facing her and opened his arms a bit unsure but invitingly.

Liz:  
Liz hesitated only a second before she slid into his arms and placed herself near to his irresistible warmth. Immediately she felt enveloped in his wonderful familiar scent. She shifted around a bit and found a comfy place on his now outstreched arm to lie her head on. His biceps flexed shortly under her cheek and lay still and now soft under her face. His breath caressed her forehead and his other arm found his way around her waist. Her hand pulled the front of his Shirt into a fist and held him close.  
She sighed satisfied and felt sleep coming fast over her exhausted body. „Thank you Red" she mumbled sleepily and fell into a deep, relaxing sleep. Feeling all protected and warm.


	3. Pillow talk

**Chapter Three: Pillow talk**

Hellboy:  
There he was. Lying in the dark with the woman of his dreams in his arms. Where he felt her skin on his, he recognized how cold she was. Happily he smiled into the dark tent and placed a featherlight kiss on her hair.  
His girlfriend.  
His GIRLFRIEND.  
HIS!!! girlfriend.  
He looked down into her beautiful and now peaceful face. She really trusted him. She really did. How long had it taken her to fall asleep. A minute? Ok she was exhausted and cold and everything. Nevertheless, there she was. Completely trusting in his arms. Red wondered if this silly grin on his face would ever go away again. Maybe it would stuck like that? Nah… first who cared… and second who would dare mock him about it? He savoured the feeling of her face on his arm, where her breath caressed his skin and caused him goosebumps. Her fist gripping his Shirt possessivly right over his heart making him feel like he should get even nearer to her. Her waist under his arm, slender and perfect. Made for savouring the wonderful outlines of her figure. Her small form next to his body… so close. Damn. She was so beautiful, her proximity made him think of things he had promised to her not to happen tonight.  
Although he wished he could feel her against him without the layers of two sleeping bags between them, the aching feeling of his growing member taught him better. He shifted away from her, so she would´nt feel it. Did she even consider something like this with him? What did she think about him…her… and you know what.  
Bathed in her smell he tried to get rid oft he flow of images in his head. Creamy white skin against red.  
No. No way she would consider this. Although she knew him for so long. She would think of him in another way than she would with a normal… human… man. Would´nt she? His hands on her and hers on him?  
After recognizing that he was fully erect by now he mentioned silently groaning to himself that this would be a very long night.

Liz:  
Liz woke in the early morning all relaxed and happy. Needing a minute to remember where she was, she took a deep breath and was greeted with a familiar scent that made her awake immediately.  
Opening her eyes she looked in Reds sleeping face. He looked tired although he was fast asleep. Liz was tempted to touch his cheek, but thought better of it. Red was a warrior and would wake even from a featherlight touch. He still held her tight in his arms and Liz felt all safe. She let her eyes wander over his broad shoulderes and arms. A warm melting feeling filled her lower stomach as his giant chest rose and fell calmly. It looked all so strong and fanciable. She took a deep breath again, filling her lungs with the scent that was all his. Her heart sped up.  
She wanted to let her hands roam over his firm, wonderful body. His chest, stomach. A picture of herself as she pulled his body near grabbing his firm and round buttocks, kissing him heatedly flashed through her brain. No doubt, she really wanted him. Wanted IT with him. But still… would it be possible.  
If he was like all men, would´nt he be hard in the morning? Staring in his sleeping face she hold her breath, opened the zipper of her bag a little bit more and wiggled her hip out oft he warmth that had held her for the night. Reds bag was much thinner than her own maybe if she could get any nearer …she would be able to feel… something. Taking a shaky breath she robbed even nearer trying to press her hip against him. As she concentrated on the sensations her eyes closed automatically.  
She let her hip circulate slowly and a kittenish grin curled her lips as she felt his hard member pressing against her hip. She had still no idea how big it was, but it was good to know that he was at least in some points like a normal men. She lay there heart thumping and felt comforted for now.

Hellboy:  
Red awoke because of an unknown feeling. Something warm and soft was pressing upon him and made his whole body tingle with need. Opening his eyes slowly he saw her face laying next to him. As it seemed fast asleep. And as it seemed cuddling her whole body up on him. A groan formed low and grumbling in his chest and his hip jerked involuntarily forwards seeking contact with Liz, but was immidiately held back by an embarrased Red. Feeling guilty he pulled himself together and rose from the cot. With a last glance over her sleeping form he got dressed and began packing his things. Hoping she would wake soon, so that he would have an excuse to be still in the tent. To have an excuse for himself to not let her wake alone. It somehow did´nt seem right.

Liz:  
As she felt Red wake, she tried to act as if she was still asleep. As his chest rumbled under his groan her heart thumped against her ribcage and it took all her willpower not to move. After a minute she began to yawn and give a, hopefully, convincing show of waking up.  
Opening her eyes she looked around and saw Red standing in a corner of the tent.  
„Good morning" she said silently and stretched her arm out towards him. With two steps he kneeled next to the bed and returned her smile. She placed a quick kiss on his lips and struggled to get up.  
„Do you think the others are awake already?" she asked trying to sound calm. „Don´t think so, it´s 7.00" he answered.

Hellboy:  
His heart sank. She was ashamed to be seen with him. Ashamed of the others thinking that they could have been…"  
He felt her look on his neck and tried a smile. „Red" she said questioning „I don´t want them to know… because what happens between us… has nothing to do with anyone apart from us… you know?" Red looked astounded at her, looked at her blush, looked at her fidgeting uneasy around. The same seepish smile from the night crept on his face again. After a last smile from her, she left the tent.


	4. Thinking of you

**Chapter Four: Thinking of you**

Liz:  
Oh my god, oh my god, where did this come from. Why had she said this. He must think of her as an complete idiot. Nothing had happened and he did´nt hint that he wanted something to happen. She did´nt even know, what…  
„Morning Liz…" said a familiar voice. Myers. „Morning" she mumbled and tried to hurry past him to get to her tent. „Liz..." he said qiuetly „I just wanted to tell you, that I´m ok with how things are. I made my point clear and he did so too. You decided, thats all there is about it. " Liz turned and looked him in the eye. She had felt all so normal with him, he was such a nice guy. Did she really volunteer for a life as a freak? The thing that she always despised so much about herself? A rustling noise got her attention. Red was getting out of his tent, mentioning them both standing here alone an odd look on his face, frame huge and red, horns shining in the morning sun. A warm and comfy feeling flooded through her. Yes, that was her choice. Maybe Red loved her enough to teach her to love herself, and maybe some day she would be able to accept what she was. She shot a smile towards Red and answered „That really soothes me Myers. I´m not going to change my mind, you know." After that she turned and walked into her tent.  
Listening very hard she heard Myers say „You´re a lucky guy, you know that, don´t you? Not many women on earth would choose a mad red ape with horns."  
Red laughed and answered „Maybe it´s just that she knows she would´nt turn me into a torch, or that I know her… good enough to know that you´re listening right know…Sparky. You should have known that too Myers" he ended.  
Hearing the pride in his voice Liz grinned and packed her things.

Hellboy:  
As they drove the rest oft he way back home Red tried to get some sleep. But that seemed to be a impossible task, because everytime when he closed his eyes he saw her face right in front of him. Love sick. That made sense somehow. After all he fell into a uneasy sleep, dreaming of her soft chilly body in his arms.

Back in the headquarter Red looked into his rooms and found that everything was exactly as he had left it. Untidy, full of cats, unchanged. Looking into the small mirror over his sink, Red saw the same face as ever looking back at him. But he felt like a different person, with a totally different life to live now. As he undressed to shower he looked down his front and sighed at the sight of his body. Huge. Red. Stone hand. Relaxing under the hot water he felt an unsureness creeping up his back, that he never felt before about himself. As he scrubbed himself clean his hand wandered over his body aimlessly. As he was about to clean his private parts he stopped eyes widening. He was nearly 50% higher than a normal men. What exactly was a …„normal" size for a cock? Maybe it was simply impossible, he would never take a risk hurting her, never. Especially not in this way. What now? He needed to clear that out before he met her again. Half showered he quickly changed into his normal clothes and tried to sneak over to the library, which was a difficult thing to do if you were a big red Hellboy, but there he was. Closing the door of the library breathless behind him, he let his gaze wander trough the room. He remembered a book his father had had. Something about anatomy of humans.  
After 10 minutes of searching Hellboy closed the door to his quarters again with the book firmly pressed under his arm. He locked the door and lay down on his bed. Skipping through the book until he found the part he was looking for.  
´The penis is a male sex organ found on the outside of the body. The main sexual function of the penis is to be inserted into a woman's vagina and deliver semen to cause pregnancy. This activity is called sexual intercourse. An average penis is between 11-18 cm long, has an average perimeter of 11-14 cm and is measured while fully erect from the pubic bone to the glans …´  
That was all he needed. Throwing the book under his bed he moved through his room he ran his hand nervously through his hair. Where the hell was a measuring tape when you needed one.

Liz:  
Being in her own room again, Liz felt relaxation run over her. As she took her clothes of to take her first chance to shower after two days of running from a near death, she leaned her head on the shower wall as the water pattered on her head. She had always felt safe in this room. It had been designed for her. Everything inside of it was fireproof. She sighed as the weight of her omnipresent awareness fell off her sholders. Her thoughts wandered to Red, as they always did these days. She remembered the feeling of awaking in his arms. A half smile crept on her face as she remembered his relaxed face. But then she had woken him up, she reminded herself blushing. Her heart had nearly stopped as she had felt him move, hip jerking forward, groan rumbling in is chest. Her breath sped up as her hand roamed freely over her body leaving flames on her skin as it passed. It had felt so good beeing the cause of desire and she imagined what could have happened if he had´nt risen right then. Her hand caressed her breast, as she pictured Reds stone cold hand on her body.  
Already breathless, she gasped as her burning hand found her center and touched the soft folds, leaning her back heavy on the cold stone wall, that transformed into Reds hand in her imagination. Would he have touched her like this. Gentle…needy… wanting more? The water mixed with the saps of her vagina as she let her finger gently push against the borders of her hidden cave.  
The pictures in her head became a blur. Reds strong arms..Red kissing her back passionately… Reds hard, strong, big shaft pressed against her hip. As her hand sped up Liz´moans filled the bathroom along with the flames that burned all over her now vapourizing the water hiding her lust in an upsurge of steam.

Hellboy:  
After finding his measure tape he had stared at it several minutes just to find that he simply could´nt get erect from wishing to know the lenght of his shaft. Sighing he decided to go to bed. After a minute of staring into the dark Red had to admit that he was simply afraid of finding out that another part of him was inhuman, another chance lost to normality and surely, Liz no longer wanting him if he could´nt give her something like that? There was no point in wondering, but he just could´nt bring himself to get done with it. „Come on Red, for Liz" he thought unnerved. Her exhausted, but relaxed face came into his mind. Maybe it was´nt all bad. Maybe even if „he" was too big he could give her satisfaction and she would stay with him. Pictures shot through his mind and he blushed deeply as he saw himself kneeling over her naked form caressing her body as a moan escaped her lips. His hand covered his face as he felt his pants tense over his growing cock. After a few moments of hesitation he reached for it and stroked it a few times before switching the light back on. He reached for the measuring tape and pulled down his pyjama pants kneeling on his bed. Searching the pubic bone on the base of his shaft he closed his eyes as his fingers pressed into the softer skin. After finding it, he positioned the tape and pulled it up towards his glans. Taking a reassuring breath he opened one eye and peered down. ´21 cm´ said the mark on top. He quickly circled the tape around the biggest part of his shaft and read ´15 cm´ and let out a breath he did´nt knew he was holding. So.  
It was´nt as inhuman as he had feared it would be. It still was slightly bigger than average. Maybe if he was very careful he would´nt hurt her. But it needed to be her choice. Throwing the tape under the bed next to the book that already lay there, he swithed off the light and went to bed again.  
Lying in the dark her face hovered over him as always in the last two days. His still half hard groin remembered him of his thoughts from shortly prior. How would her skin feel under his palm? How would she look… undressed. Would she allow him to touch her breasts? Hot lust shot directly to his crotch as he imagined his face deeply burried between theese soft mounds. He always had a thing for them. How they formed small bulges into Liz´ uniform. His heart sped up as he thought of himself as he licked his way down trough the valley between them, tasting her amazing flavour, that he had already savoured on her lips. His hand found his cock effortlessly now. In his head his lips caressed her soft and rosy nipples. Up and down he stroked himself, flitting his thumb over his glans now and then, feeling the spreading wetness under it, as he pictured her legs spreading. Warmth was spreading trough his body as he moved faster and faster. „Liz" he whispered into the darkness.  
Her hips twitching. Every fibre of him tensed as he pushed one finger between her hot, soft,wet folds. He came with an intesity he did´nt know he was capable of.  
Pressing his eyelids together he enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm. „Liz" he whispered again, before closing his eyes, now totally exhausted and fell asleep.


	5. Two ways, one home

Hey :)  
I must admit that I´m a bit depressed that so many of you read my story without leaving a word.  
You know, I´m really unsure about my language and about some scenes in my story too. I don´t think I would dare completing the story without a single person saying something.  
It costs you only 30 seconds to write something, so pls!!! review.

**Chapter Five: Two ways, one home**

Liz:  
On the next morning Liz awoke feeling recovered. She swung her feet out of her bed and fliched back as they touched the ice cold ground. Crawling over her bed she tried to reach over for her closet for a warm pair of socks. Balancing on one knee and a hand, stretching her other leg behind her for counterbalance she stretched as wide as she could and reached for one of the knobs of the second drawer.  
She reached it and pulled, breaking the knob out of his thread.  
Loosing balance she made an amazing example of flailing wildly around with her arms and landed with both hands on her cupboard, both feet still on her bed.  
„Great" Liz cursed under her breath. After a moment of hesitation whether the floor was an option or not she decided : Too cold!! and climbed with her hands up until she reached the top edge and held herself up in an one handed push-up. With her other hand she opened, now sucessfully her drawer and pulled out her socks. Unfolding them with one hand and her teeth she grinned satisfied and lifted one foot from her bed pulling it to her chest and pulling her sock one handed onto her foot. With an aura of triumph she set her now cold-protected foot on the floor and clothed her other foot. All pleased with herself Liz went for a quick breakfast into the kitchen.

Hellboy:  
Red had risen very early in the morning. He had left the bureau silently on one of his still undiscovered secret passages. The morning was cold and misty, but without rain or wind. Pulling his coat closer he began to run. Aiming fort he graveyard where his father lay. As he got faster and faster his silhouette vanished in the mist.  
Reaching the graveyard he felt the bitterness rise in him again. He clenched his fist around the rosary and sat down on the cold pathway in front of his fathers tomb. Until now, he had had something to do, some face to hit his fists in, some task to fulfill, something that could still be done for his father. Now there was nothing left. What now? Where was his place now? Who would still care about him now? Red felt bereft, alone, miserable and worst of all. He felt old. He had always known that he would get much older than everyone that he knew. But it had all be so far away, with his oldest friend, his father still on his side. Speaking silently to his father about everything that had happened Red let the sun slowly rise over him. As he heard the first voices, he stood and laid one last look on the earth were his father lay. Then he began to run back. Hoping that it was still early enough to get back unseen.

Liz:  
After finishing her every morning routine Liz wondered what to do next. After a second of hesitation she turned to visit Abe. She still hadn´t seen him after their return. As she neared the room to his sickroom she was deeply in thought. What should she tell him. How should she tell him what happened? As she opened the door to Abes sickroom she froze. In front of the empty basin in which Abe had recovered not long ago stood Red.  
„Oh" he said, looking bewildered. „Good morning" followed.  
„Morning H.B." Liz said and tried a smile that was promptly reciprocated by him.  
„Emm" he said „looks like Abe is in his normal basin again" he said needlessly. „Yes" she answered not knowing what to say either. Looking at Red she saw him standing only 2 meters away, tail fidgeting uneasily around obviously not knowing what to do next.  
Liz smiled inwardly and made an effort walking up to him. „Even if I were´nt searching for you, it´s still nice seeing you" she said and stood on tiptoes to place a small kiss on his lips.

Hellboy:  
As though it were the most natural thing in the world to do she leaned into him and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes as she pulled away again.  
As he opened his eyes again she looked up to him. Taking a shaky breath he steeled himself and moved very careful and slow to give her time to pull away. As she didn´t move he opened his arms and pulled her into a loose but warm embrace, kissing her temple. She smelled wonderful there, so he simply stayed like this, waiting for her to pull away. Saying something that she did´nt want something like this. Instead he felt her hand stroking his back up and down, sending shivers down his spine. Tilting his head slighlty he brought his cheek to hers and whispered „I´m glad to see you, too."

Liz:  
Reds breath on her ear was nearly more than Liz could take. It made her tingle like electricity and made her want so much more. She turned her head and brought their faces near in front of each other. Liz watched Red's tongue dart out and do a rapid circuit of his too-dry lips. It was an unconscious but very telling gesture. She dropped her eyes seductively and pressed her lips against his shortly, repeatedly. Red still wasn´t moving, as it seemed he wasn´t even breathing. It was no good. She just couldn't wait any longer. "Kiss me," Liz whispered. Red didn't need asking twice.  
Her temperature rose as she felt his lips on hers again and she heard herself moan in the back of her throat longingly as she licked over his already opened lips.

Hellboy:  
When their tongues met, his restraint cracked a bit. Pulling her nearer he relished at the feeling of her body in his arms. Her body from foot to head pressed against his, her tongue stroking and coiling around his own. He found his arm wrapped around her slender waist pulling her hips even nearer before he was able to make a conscoius decision to do so. As he reminded himself of the fact that he was half hard already he tried to pull away again. But was held in place by her hands that grabbed the sides of his pants. Feeling her pressing herself firmly into him, feeling her breasts pressing in his chest a deep moan rumbled in his chest and was consumed by their still kissing mouths. Even though they were as close as they could get it wasn´t enough. He wanted to grind into her, wanted to rip her clothes apart, free her fragrant, wonderful, beautiful skin and do to her what ever she would allow him to. Her gasping breaths on his face. Her beatiful face so near. He felt so wanted. So at home in her loving arms. All questions he had had in front of the tomb vanished somewhere between his and her body.

Liz:  
Eventually Reds hand stopped pressing into her back and slid up her shoulders to cup her cheek instead, holding it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. His kiss became less wild, less longing then, but it held so much emotion and made her knees go week and her stomach fill with a warmth that dribbled all slow and wonderful down between her legs. She did´nt know since when she was burning, but as she opened her eyes lazily she saw that a blanket laying near by had already cought fire. Making a little squeaking noise she jumped away. Hellboy looked around, confused for a moment and patted the little fire out effortlessly grinning sheepishly at her.  
„I think we should continue this in my room don´t you think?" She asked him with a kittenish grin.  
Satisfied she watched Reds jaw drop as she walked over to the door, letting her hips swing as she did so. Standing in the door, she turned to him and flashed him a smile.  
No matter how this would go, she knew that she wanted him and she knew that they would find a way to make this good. Really good if she had read his signs right. Still smiling she reached a hand out to him. Smiling even wider as she saw him gulp and then follow her lead.

So this is it for today :D hope you leave a note.  
4ever yours  
Sen


	6. Like a Firestorm

Hi folks.  
I was so so happy to come back here after more than a year and find that really someone had liked this.. and even more: REVIEWED. If you had seen me jumping all over my room with hands in the air and wiggling my ass from side to side…. You would never read a story of mine again…  
or you would know how happy you really made me.  
Thank you  
And if you like let me know if you like the rest of the story as well, because here is

THE LAST CHAPTER

**Chapter Six: Like a firestorm**

Hellboy:  
Entering the corridor he tried to clear his mind a bit. „continue this in my room…" she had said. He struggled for a reasonable thought other than the constand flashes of her beautiful body or her intoxicating tongue. What did she mean. What was he exspected to do? Even more important: What was he exspected not to do, because he didn´t trust himself so much to have constant self control. How could he? Deeply in thought he heard something like „…coming back?"  
Quickly rising his head he saw Liz talking to one of the agents. Where did he come from? Fine warrior he was when he couldn´t see what was right in front of his eyes. „…he´s not coming back before Friday. He is out on a mission." „What?" answered Liz. „Why does Abe go out on a mission alone? We are all here" she said and waved their entangled hands in front of the agents eyes.  
Firstly there was only surprise in the eyes of the agent, then he looked quickly back and forth between them with a rising note of disgust and disbelief. „So I see" he answered slowly, „but it´s a underwater mission and simply for exploration, nothing dangerous. If you would excuse me?"  
With that he hurried past them, along the corridor and vanishes behind the next corner. „Good to know what others will think of this" Hellboy mumbled under his breath.

Liz:  
„Stupid brat" she thought, „as if that was the matter. We just always go with each other if possible." Angry she pulled Hellboys hand and stomped down the corridor and towards her room. There she slammed the door behind them and let go of his hand. Turning towards him she said: „Can you believe this? Abe got out without us?" Surprise hit her as she saw him leaning heavily with the back against her door a pained expression on his face. „H B?" she asked softly.  
He just sighed and let himself slip down the door until he sat right at her feet.  
Now she really was concerned. What exactly had she missed? She sat down cross legged in front of him and waited for him to speak. As he did it sounded raw and sad. „Did you see the look on his face? Such disgust is new, even for me. Most oft hem just stare at me disbelieving or in fear. Are you sure that you want to be seen with a giant red ape? Are you sure that you want them to believe that we… that we… ." his voice trailed away and he avoided her eyes.

Hellboy:  
How could he have been so stupid? He should have known what the others would say. To what cruel gossip and marginal live he bared her with his presence. „I´ll loose you" he thought bitterly and the thought seemed to burn a whole in his chest and left his heart thumping openly and vulnerable to the world he knew would have no mercy with him „Tell me what you are thinking!" she demanded from him, with a firmness he wasn´t used to. „Do you think that their opinion and what they all might think will change my mind? That I hadn´t the wits to know what would be coming? All my life I have been an outcast. Them throwing stones at me and I still trying to get back in with them. Wanting a life like them. Imaging me with a normal men as partner" he winced inwardly at this" how they would have stared at him. Like he was suicidal or something. I will be stared at my whole life long. And I refuse to let my decisions be influenced by this.  
I love you."  
With that she got on her knees and set her arms left and right from his head on the door forcing him to look at her. Throwing his objections to the wind he looked at her. She really was the most beautiful person he would ever know. „I love you" he whispered.

Liz:  
Right at that moment she understood how vulnerable he really was right now. Full of lacking self confidence and disbelief that someone could want him, only barely veiled by his boasting and shouting around in front of others. Suddenly reminded of what she had intended by bringing him here she took a deep, shaky breath and set her knees too, left and right from his body, almost straddling his lap. Taking his face in both of her hands she kissed him sweetly and said whispered over his parted lips and closed eyes „If you could only knew how much I want you" She took his hand and layed it onto her fluttering pulse of her throat. He sat very still, feeling, breathing, his stone hand lying useless on the floor. This she took and layed it unto her heart feeling him flinch away first at the touch of her breasts under his huge hands but then inching back leaving her time to pull away. At his first willing touch her heart missed a beat and sped up.

Hellboy:  
Her heartbeat under his palm felt like a little fluttering bird, small and fragile. She had said that she wanted him. As her hand grabbed his stone hand he was uncertain whether to pull away or not. It was part of him, but shouldn´t she be scared? She had seen it crumple stone and iron. Before he could decide, he felt where she was aiming with it and flinched. His breath coming in irregular gasps. Very very slowly he allowed her to put it where she wanted to. He felt fabric.. and under it her oh so soft breasts with her beating heart under it that missed a beat and began to race. How much he wanted her. A deep rumble escaped his throat.

Liz:  
Gods it looked so seductive, seeing him completely undone. She felt her hips sink down unto his lap and pressed her lips unto his, feeling his erratic breath mix with her own.  
As the inside of her legs made contact with his lap a small moan fled into their kiss. Their kisses became more passionate and wild. She wanted to grind herself into his lap where she felt a throbbing pulse, from herself or from him she really didn´t want to know. Slowly and shy she moved her hip forward in a fluid and long movement. He felt so hot down there, his hardness pressing against her already wet folds. Panting she broke the kiss and repeated rolling her hips over his rock hard member.

Hellboy:  
If his mind had been a puddle of goo the moment he had touched her breast, now he wasn´t able of one intellligent thought. She straddled him and he felt her hot and soft pressed against him. As she started to move in slow circles he was nearly into begging her to never ever stop. He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes and saw her face with eyes closed, lips parted and rosy pink from their kissing. Cheeks flushed. He stroked with his thump over it. Her eyes fluttered open „touch me" she begged and that was it. He grabbed her hips with his normal hand and flung his stone hand to her back cradling it from neck to the small of her back and pulling her nearer. But near wasn´t near enough. Even if he wasn´t sure what to do about that. Spreading her legs even wider with his, he pushed up and felt a shiver go through her whole spine. „God.. yes" she panted and he drank in her expression which could only be interpretet as lust. He did this to her. He would burst with pride and love and passion if it would be possible. He let his stone hand wander under the small of her back and pulled her up until he stood carrying her.

Liz:  
She felt herself beeing lifted up the ground and hooked her legs aroung his hip. He placed her gently onto her bed and lay beside her. „Touch me please.. if you want" he said and his voice was like black velvet. Her hands roamed freely over the front of his shirt which he answered with a sighing little moan. Braver now she pulled the shirt up an stroked his abdomen. „Can you… pull this off" she asked and blushed. This was so exciting, his hard well formed body so arousing. She longed to feel his skin on hers so badly but didn´t really dare to undress. She hadn´t done this ever before. How was this supposed to work? Did one undress the other? Red sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. After that he looked at her with undisguised longing and asked „Liz… can you… only if you want to of course?" With that he tilted his head towards her tank top and Liz wondered if this crimson colour on his normally fire red cheeks meant that even a Hellboy could blush.  
Feeling all shy and unsure, she too sat and after a moments hesitation pulled her top over her head exposing a black bra that emphasized her paleness so, that her body seemed to be like the colour of milk.

Hellboy:  
Hadn´t he wanted it so much, he would have never had the courage to ask for it. Seeing her fumble aroung he realized that unlike to him this wasn´t a sight she normally shared. He was so used to going topless. But he imidiately knew why she hid this under tops and shirts. Fragile collarbones framed a softly rounded torso with slender waist and over a seductive little piece of black fabric were the mounds of her perfect breasts. So perfect.  
With a swift motion he was back on her and set one leg between hers. He pulled her close and they twisted endearingly around each other savouring in the touch of skin on skin.  
As he opened his eyes once he saw Liz´fire cracking out of her, on every inch of skin he touched and he groaned with pleasure.

Liz:  
At the moment he had touched her skin on skin she knew she could´t hold back any longer. Hoping so much she wouldn´t scare him away with it she let her borders down and felt the familiar prickling of fire on her skin.  
With a kittenish grin she realized too, that his clothes didn´t seem to be fireproof as hers always was. Stroking over the outsides of his legs she set them on fire and with a bravery she hadn´t known was in her grabbed his ass and pulled him onto her, down onto the bed. Feeling his trousers burn of his skin was a very delicate thing to feel. The fabric first firm crumpled under her fingers and faded away to ashes that she could wipe away easily. Kissing him feverishly she felt little shots of lightning through her body and pooling between her legs in an unbelievable hot feeling.

Hellboy:  
Kissing the halfnaked woman of his dreams had terrible effects on his selfcontrol. Trying not to crush her under his weight he held himself on one hand pressing unto her soft body while exploring her sweet mouth with his tongue. Feeling her hands on his backside he ground into her a nearly constant grumbling coming out of his mouth. Gods how he wanted this. Suddenly he realized that her hands pressed into the naked skin of his thighs and backed away surprised. The broad grin on her face indicated this as her doing. So he asked „ when did this happen?" and realized the flickering flames around himself and the already burning rest of his former underwear. Grabbing a cushion he tried to hide at least his most private parts, but Liz hand stopped him, as she looked fascinated as the rest of his clothing crumpled away. With her eyes darkening she bit her lip and reached out slowly but determined. „Gods if she didn´t stop this he would rip her clothings apart. Would she really really touch him? Wasn´t she scared?  
Until now all went so well, but wouldn´t she realize that this was really big? Would she back away?  
She didn´t  
Uh… yesss.

Liz:  
Seeing him all naked was fascinating. His member was as red as the rest of him. And perfectly shaped, and big and wide and simply beautiful. Like in trance she reached out and stroked with featherlight fingertips over it before she took it into her hand and stroked. His reaction was more than satisfying. He made a hissing sound as his hips bucked into her hand and he gripped the sheets ripping them apart. Her tongue darted out, circling her lips. As she pushed him onto his back into the sheets she kissed his neck and licked over the hot skin. Relishing in his taste that was all wonderful and arousing to her. All of a sudden he grabbed her and turned them around. „Please Liz" he moaned as he stroked over her thighs burrying his face in her neck and hair.

Hellboy:  
It was no good. If he wanted her to enjoy this as much as him he needed to get them on equal terms or he would be done before she even started. Carefully he tried to open the top bottom of her trousers. He kissed her again and the kiss started loving but grew passionate within seconds. Hellboy kissed his way down her neck and between the soft mounds of her breasts. Pressing his face into the soft skin and inhaling deeply the intoxication smell that was hers. Shyly he let his normal hand wander over her breast and was priced with a loud moan and her back coming off the sheets in order to press herself harder into his hand. Taking gasping breaths Liz hand wandered backwards. Oh yes… would she? She opened her bra quickly and pulled his head back unto her chest. Greedily Red pulled at the thin fabric and was awed when it bared two perfectly rounded breasts with small pink nipples on top of it. He couldn´t resist. He lashed his tongue out and lapped over one of it. Making Liz whimper with need. How could something be so soft and feel firm at the same time. Silk like skin.

Liz:  
This felt so unbelievable good. She grabbed his head and held him firmly in place. Small whimpers escaped her. His warm and wet tongue stroked over her nipples and made her all wet and needy while her whole body hummed with passion. She wanted more, so much more.  
Pulling impatient on her jeans she tried to explain him what she wanted without saying it by pulling him near. He helped her out of her trousers and underwear by ripping them apart and roamed with his free hand over each part of her that he could reach. As his fingers dipped between her legs she stilled completely holding her breath and then moaned loudly while spreading her legs to give him better access.

Hellboy:  
Feeling her passion grow, his whole body seemed to pulse with his racing heartbeat. Her soft flesh under his grip all welcoming and complying. As she fumbled with her jeans he simply ripped it away. Liz would get whatever she wanted. As her underwear had gone the same way he caressed her whole body with hands and tongue following an irrestistible urge to please. As his hand found their way on his own, between her legs he felt like crying so soft and wet and hot and perfect she was. As her legs fell apart his erection nearly screamed for attention. None of them saw the racing firestorm whirling around them in Liz´luckily fireproof room and some of it even flickering out under the door such might was into it. None of them cared to be quiet. Red let his fingers dip between her folds carefully rubbing the wet over all that was there. Stopping the suckling on her breasts he kissed his way deeper and over her flat stomach. Down here she smelled like pure sex and he couldn´t resist rubbing his member while lapping at her juices. Moaning in unisono with her.

Liz:  
It was unbelievable how she could have survived without this before. This was nothing like masturbating in the shower. It was all consuming, hot just like fire and she had never felt so alive. His raw tongue caressed her clit and all she could do was moan and stroke his head and spread her legs wider. But it still wasn´t enough. She wanted to touch him hold him close, closer then ever. She pulled on his head and sat up enough so she could kiss him within seconds. Holding firmly unto his head and shoulders she pulled him down with her so he ended laying upon her.  
Crossing her legs behind his firm ass she rubbed herself against him. Breaking the kiss in which she could taste herself she panted „please Red…."

Hellboy:  
Even if he should have known where all this were heading it still came as a little shock. Liz really wanted him to make love to her? He was pretty sure she hadn´t done this before and he still wasn´t so sure he could do this without hurting with a normal men this would hurt, wouldn´t it?  
But he was past his point of no return already. „You must tell me to stop if i hurt you" he insisted. „Please Liz, promise me". „I will, if it gets too much" she answered and he knew instinctly that this was all he would get. He tried to steel himself as he circled with his hips and the tip of his shaft met her wetness for the first time. He panted helpless a few times unable to bring enough oxygen into his lungs. This alone felt unbelievable. Giving up on planning this he gave up to his instincts and pushed carefully and slow a bit further into her warmth. Liz moaned and bucked up. Encouraged by this, he pushed further and felt a tight ring inside of her just before it gave way. Startled he stopped and saw Liz´face flinch in a moment of pain. He bowed down to her and kissed her lips repeatedly while saying „Sorry..I´m so sorry" over and over again. Yet, he couldn´t bring himself to pull out it felt so wonderful tight and wet and warm as if it was designed for him. Relieved he saw Liz face relax a bit and felt her slowly pulling himself deeper.

Liz:  
She was so perfectly full of him. His hardness stroking and pressing all the right spots as it went deeper and deeper into her. She grabbed his hips hardly and pulled slowly until he was all the way in. „Give me a … moment" she gasped as the sensation seemed to overwhelm her. The distant dull pain she was feeling was quickly swept away as she felt his pubical hair rubing over her clit, his scrotum slapping lightly against her ass. Circling her hips she relished the feeling of having him so near and the added friction on her clit send shivers anew all trough her body. Provingly she pulled a little back and forth and the rumbling noise from him shook her whole body.

Hellboy:  
As she pulled him all the way in, he started to see white flashes before his eyes. This was pure perfection. Her breath hot on his face, her breast pressing onto his chest, her arms on his hips, her legs round his ass, her warmth all around him. After a moment he reminded himself of breathing and heard her say something but he just wasn´t able to hear or move or do anything. As her hips circled he felt her insides shift and stroke around him and started to moan uncontrollably. As she started pumping an animalistic sound errupted from the depth of his throat. He started pumping slowly with her and whispered „I love you… love you. You feel so incredible." Anytime he was buried to the hilt he did a small circle rubbing her insides and outsides as much as possible. His breath was an erratic rumble by now. His member grew even harder.

Liz:  
As he started pumping with her, her insides started to melt and her brain left for good. There was only his cock and her need for more friction, more heat, more everything. She met each of his thrusts and the heat started boiling in her veins as she clawed his back and bit his lip in need for more. They movements became quicker and deeply moaning she flexed her spine. She panted for air and began to feel dizzy as her world began to twist in a gigantic firestorm that raged to her body.

Hellboy:  
He knew that he couldn´t last much longer. Too much was the heat, too much the tightness and the friction on his by now virginal cock. He held her tight inhaled her deeply and pumped devoutly into her, now desperate to find completion. As he felt her vagina clasp rhythmycally around him he was done. As if he was struck by lightning he felt his whole body convulse and emptying himself into her felt like breaking trough a watersurface and taking the first gulp of air.

Liz:  
As the storm raged in her body it whirled deeper and deeper between her legs until it became a tiny spot full of energy ready to explode. And so it did. Nearly screaming Reds name she came with him deeply buried inside of her and the wave of passion extinguished all her flames until nothing was left then a cosy glowing.  
„That was wonderful" she whispered as he managed to fall next to her on the mattress.  
„Yes it was" he answered „how come that the most wonderful thing in the world seems to be made just for me? I think I will never know…. Are you hurt?" he asked with sudden concern.  
„No" she answered „I´m a big girl you know. Youre big girl" she grinned as she cuddled close to him.  
Feeling his grin more than seeing it she made herself cosy in his arms that would protect her from the world if need be.

Hellboy:  
As they lay together a quiet „Ouch" came from the door. All warrior again Red got up in a second and ripped the door open only to find the agent standing open mouthed in front of it. Apparently he had burned his feet while walking over the still smouldering ground.  
Beeing confronted all of a sudden with a very naked Hellboy he just blurted out: So she really IS good in bed, hmm?  
„Like a firestorm" Red answered and clashed the door happily into the agents face.

He was the luckiest person in the world right now and even the cushion that landed exactly in his broad grin couldn´t change that.

-END-

Thanks so so so much for reviewing and living with my bad english.  
Forever yours

Sen


End file.
